jamcuni_building_serverfandomcom-20200215-history
Smokz World
Welcome Welcome to Smokz's World! It's one of the four main Major Locations! Introduction to Smokz's World! Smokz joined the server on 11/07/2019 and struggled to find inspiration at first. He was going to build something to do with redstone at first but then realised he was a bit too lazy. So he did nothing with it for like 2 weeks. However, during this time he started a solo survival world and invited Coony to join but instead of joining the world directly Coony suggested just taking the whole survival world and implementing it into his server, and it evolved from there. Original Place The original space for Smokz's world (in the same world that Jam's Village and Cuni's World are located) is pretty barren but leaves a nice and small past for the kingdom that was to become the Medieval Village. The Themes of Smokz's world Medieval The first thing Smokz decided to make was a medieval theme for a section of the world. And although this was Smokz's idea Coony did the majority of the building because Smokz isn't very creative or good at building. Religions Explanation Over time there has spawned a few religions in Smokz World, these religions are not at war together as they all respect eachother entirely, so much so they are even able worship side by side. However, Smokz has sensed some tension recently, and he wishes to build separate places of worship before things get too dicey. Quagmire the Endermite A few people (including Smokz) have sought after the recognition and approval from Quagmire the Endermite. They believe that after death you go to The End and people know this to be a scary and worrying place. However, Quagmire the Endermite promises a better End, where Ender Dragons, Endermen, Humans and Endermites can all live in peace and harmony. Unfortunately the Endermen do not share the same wishes and aim to kill Quagmire the Endermite and all other Endermites at every chance they get. Quagmire the Endermite has sacraficed himself for the good of humans in forms of exp and enderpearls by risking his life and sitting above a pit, just inches away from an enderman's grasp. However this religion isn't completely clean of discrimination themselves, members of this religion are infamous for their hatred of all things squid. They cannot stand even the sight of a squid they claim they are "disgusting" and "manipulative" creatures. People outside of the religion do not understand how squids can be manipulative but it claims in the "Enderbite" (their religious text) that squids are "able to manipulate us in ways even Quagmire the Endermite can't explain". Alot of people see this as an excuse people in this religion use to discriminate against Squids. Emil the Horse Emil the Horse is Smokz's horse he's had in Smokz's World since the start. Recently, however, a few villagers have been showing an interest in the horse and they've been standing around Emil's stable for quite sometimes. They occasionally leave but eventually come right back. Not much is known about this religion (some people think it might even be a cult following). Smokz has given the statement: "It's just a tad bit weird, you know? I mean, it's just a horse. I love Emil and all but he's definitely not a God, by any stretch of the word. Does make me a bit anxious though, Emil has been eyeing me up recently and not in a 'I want food way' more of a 'I'll get you one day' way, you get me?" This is very disturbing. Pufferfish Paul (Add more here) Obscurities Mysteries: * The mystery of the missing pillager. On 27/07/2019 there was a raid in the Village of Quagmire. This was nothing unusual so Smokz took out his trusty sword and went to the rescue. However, after Smokz killed what he thought to be the final pillager there was something wrong. The bar at the top read "Raid - Mobs Remaining: One". Smokz was distraught. "How could it be" he pondered. He asked Coony (the eye in the sky) if he could find them, but he too was unsuccessful. They never found him. Of course the bar disappeared eventually, probably because he de-spawned, but there is always the thought that he is wondering the wasteland, searching, cold and alone.